Soviet Log 1
Opening Night! Everyone with shiny new PCs, ready to face the world. Of course, you are immediately rounded up and recruited into miltary service . Pleas of "how did we get here" and "did we volunteer" are resoundingly ignored. The great thing about throwing Zero Level PCs into terrible situations is that they are so Zero Level they can't do anything about it. But life in the army ain't all bad. After a week of intense training, you receive the following: * Pick one of: Skill Style, Combat Mobility or Defend Style * Pick one of: Ranged Mounted, Armour, or Rifle * Pick one of: Athletics, Body Building or Running * Pick one of: Navigation, Survival or Tracking, and * 3 generic Dubbing you "as ready as you're going to be", you drive out to your defensive positions and setup the AA Gun. Listening fighting off in the distance, you begin to hear it draw closer, finally seeing a Stuka and two Heinkels coming out of the darkness. Using the spotlight and headlights on their Armoured Car, Nat and Rocquette managed to draw the Heinkel fire long enough for Eva and Katya on the Flak Gun to start taking down planes. Mei Lin stood ready to assist the Flak Crew with reloading while firing her rifle. Of course, early success led to an additional Heinkel from the south and some Panzers moving to join the fight. Things looked even worse when the Stuka late round moved into position to drop a DR 4, 11 Hex Radius Frag Mortar. But then the unthinkable happened. The Stuka's second bomb bay jammed, discharging an DR 3 Burn 3 7 Hex Radius Incendiary Mortar inside the plane. Understandably, the pilot panicked and the Stuka began losing altitude. In their Armoured Car, Nat "Car Dodge" and Rocquette "Rangefinder" continued to draw fire from the Heinkels. At one point, Nat and Nazi Pilot went into vendetta mode and started taking armour bypassing shots at each other from inside their vehicles. Katya and Eva combined their efforts on one of the tanks that was breaking through the treeline, taking it down before it got a shot. Mei Lin wandered off on her own (the start of a recurring theme!) and got a good view of Sergeant Kruschev (i.e., WTF, My Wife?) getting her head blown off. After some touch and go, the Stuka pilot finally panicked as his plane burned up and crashed into a farmhouse. The southern part of your squad managed to finish off their tank but not before losing their AA Gun and the other driver. Much sorrow salvaging was had. Searching the downed Stuka, you identified a foul substance leaking from some barrels. Eva quickly backed off warning that it's a nano based substance. Hoping you didn't breath anything in, you regrouped and started 4hrblks. However, it was not to be as what you identified as Eelean began popping out of nowhere and swarming your position. Katya determined that the Flak Gun is good for Killing Everything while Mei Lin graciously did the whole Asian Schoolgirl Covered in Eels thing for us. Things looked pretty bleak as more Eelean appeared and if it were not for the gods of Time and Pacing, this could have been a much tougher fight. But the Eelean started glowing and finally turning to ash as you noticed an old crone walking towards you. With your useful skills you identified her as Baba Yaga (you really should check this link out as I included a bunch of the pertinent information she told you). She told you a lot of nonsense about saving Russia and the world that you would have completely dismissed if she had not left you with: Category:Soviet